ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boneyard/Archive
Chapter I -- Bound and Gagged Auron stood upon a high cliff, watching a small group of monsters moving below. The high winds were blowing his coat back, and he was holding his sword over his shoulder. The ex-guardian scowled, as if sizing up his inhuman opposition. The monster group consisted of two giant hands and a ghastly face. They were all black-skinned and looked fairly decomposed, and while they appeared separate, they moved as if they were collective. “Hm!” The red-coated man grunted when he realized that the creatures were wandering aimlessly. Just then, he heard a shuffling behind him. The warrior glanced to the left a moment before turning quickly, unshouldering his sword to bring it down on another one of the hand creatures, cleaving it in half. “Pitiful...” He said lowly, shouldering his sword again. While the thing was weak, Auron couldn't shake the fact that it didn't emit a single pyre-fly. It's entirely possible that the creature wasn't a fiend, but it certainly wasn't an animal. It couldn't have been. He quickly turned and gazed at the distant sky. This whole place was unfamiliar to him – even the sky. If this wasn't Spira, though, where was it? Suddenly, Auron thought he saw something on the horizon. Looking again, it was gone. Now he was hallucinating. This wasn't right. The warrior shook his head and turned to face another of the creatures. He quickly dispatched it the same as the first before walking on. Meanwhile in Costa Del Sol... A light sigh passed peach glazed lips as a tray of drinks was hoisted high above her head. It was just another busy night at Club Vertigo and now Morrigan's task at hand was to make her way through the dancing crowd without spilling the drinks. Slim frame slowly stepped away from the bar as she began to make her way past the dancing patrons, gracefully darting past them as she finally spotted her destination. The tray was lowered to chest level as she forced a smile, greeting the people sitting at the table. "Aiighty, we have cosmopolitans for the ladies..." Was said as she balanced the tray on one hand and sat the four drinks down. "And a pitcher of honey mead for the gentleman." The pitcher was placed in the middle of the table along with three glasses; and another smile was given. "If you guys need anything else, just let me know!" Was said with a quirky wink as she turned, that fake smile now fading as a frustrated puff passed lips. Sure, she loved her job, but the loud thumping of techno music pounded in the back of her head, making her migraine worse than it already was. But what could she do? Times were harsh and she needed all the Gil she could get her hands on. Prices of pretty much everything ShinRa owned had skyrocketed due to Midgar's reconstruction but she could see why; without Gil, they wouldn't be able to afford it and in her opinion, their capital really needed to be put back together. So with a light sigh, she shrugged the ache in the back of her head off and shoved the tray under her arm, heading back to the bar for another round of drinks. Hazel hues watched Morrigan for a moment, before he turned up the glass and finished the last bit of warm beer. A cringe crossed features as he just shook his head. Irvine wasn't much of a drinker, but what else was there to do? Seemed like he was here every night, watching Morrigan work and drinking. And it was kinda sad; they lived in the biggest resort town on the map, but he was still bored out of his cotton pickin' mind. "Same ole shit, just a different day." He murmured, slowly leaning back as his cowboy hat was pulled forward to cover his face. Anytime was a good time for a nap in his opinion, but in this place it just might be impossible but hey, he was gonna try anyway. Covered hues fell shut as a sigh passed pale lips. "Just try to block it all out; the music, the hot bodies in bikinis..." A smirk crept across his lips as he sat up, pushing his hat back. The music and booze he could do without, but the women well... That was just another story. Canvas clad arms slowly crossed as he tipped his hat slightly, hues now scanning the room in search of a hottie... Or three. "Yo Heartilly, take a break!" Was heard as Morrigan returned to the bar. A light smile crossed lips as she stepped behind the bar, returning her try to the rack. "Geez Bosco, I thought you'd never ask!" Brows knitted together as she began to plunder around under the counter. Bosco was owner and bar tender at Club Vertigo; a retired sailor with the attitude and tattoos to back it up. But despite his bad disposition and potty mouth, he was an ok guy to say the least and didn't mind the fact that Morrigan gave her friends free drinks on a nightly basis. Eat, drink and be merry was the man's philosophy of course, and he loved Morrigan, Irvine and Amber like they were his own kids. He said they had spunk and he liked that... But Morrigan knew better. Two girls and a guy living together in this day and age HAH! Even though things were strictly platonic, Bosco thought different and that just made the girl laugh. A light shake of the head was given as she grabbed two mugs, first drawing a glass of beer from the tap and then grabbing a soda from beneath the counter. The beer of course was for Irvine and the soda for her. Sure, she could drink on the job if she pleased, but then she just wouldn't be focused and things could turn out bad to say the least. "Be back in 30 Bosco..." She said, grabbing the drinks and taking off, not even waiting for a response. Slim frame made it's way through the crowd as she spotted Irvine sitting at the usual corner booth, checking out some girls that were dancing. A light sigh passed lips as she just shook her head. "Why don't you go make conversation rather than just sit here and drool like a fiend...?" She asked, stepping in the way, blocking off Irvine's view as she sat the drinks on the table. A dark brow rose as looked up to Morriagn, shaking his head. "Ay woman! You make a better door than a window!" He hissed now looking to the beer. "Oh, you shouldn't have, you REALLY shouldn't have." Was sad as hazel hues stared at the mug full of frosty brew. "Besides, I was just lookin' ya know? No harm in that a tall." A pause was given as he took a swig, digging around for his smokes. "You and Amber are my number one gals remember?" A sly grin crossed lips as he tipped his hat lightly. "Yes indeed, I have the two best gals this side of FH." A dark brow rose as he pulled a gold cigarette case and lighter from his coat pocket. "Dunno what I'd do without y'all" Morrigan took a seat across from Irvine, listening to his drunken banter. A light smile crossed peach tinted lips as she just shook her head. "This side of FH huh? So what's on the Esthar side, your other number one gals?" She just shook her head as she poured the soda into the glass. "And without us you'd probably be under a bridge somewhere." Brows knitted together as she took a sip of the drink, watching as Irvine fumbled around with his cigarette. "Before Amber come along it was just you and me." A light pause was given as she thought for a moment. "And that was only because I felt sorry for you." She remembered the day she met Irvine; they were at the beach and he was getting sand kicked in his face by every girl he hit on. A light chuckle was heard and she just shook her head again. "But you're really not that bad... Kind of loud and obnoxious at times though." And with that thought she just gazed out across the room at the dancing crowd, making an attempt to enjoy her hard earned and much needed break. "Hey now, don't be like that girly pie! I don't know any girls on the Esthar side, just Selphie and hell we grew up together so she don't count." Was mumbled as he lit his smoke. And he thought for a moment, taking another swig of beer. "Naw, I wouldn't be under a bridge... Maybe hangin' out with Squall or someone from Garden but tha'd get borin' ya know?" A nod was given to that as he leaned back glancing over the crowd once more. He didn't take stuff Morrigan said to heart anyhow because that's just how she was. After all, she was Rinoa's cousin which he thought was kinda weird but he did see the resemblance. "So when we gettin' outta here already? Gets kinda borin' watchin' you bounce around all night." A light sigh was heard as she shook her head and face palmed. "I have two more hours Irvine, you know this." A pause was given as she finished her drink and slowly rose. "Amber will be here soon, I think she had some paperwork to finish up at the boutique." Hands reached down to straighten her apron as she picked up the empty glass. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to entertain you." A sarcastic smile was given to her friend as she shot him a wink and headed back to the bar. Two more hours of hell before she could go home and get some rest. She was looking forward to a hot bubble bath and some much needed relaxation. ---- The clicking of heels against wood echoed through the night as she headed down the boardwalk towards Club Vertigo. The night was cool, but the air still held the usual stifling humidity she hated so much; yet she remained as cold as ice. Leather jacket was pulled tighter around slim frame as she stopped for a moment to adjust her laptop bag before continuing on. Amber had taken longer than expected to finish her paperwork at Morrigan’s boutique, she was just too distracted by some info she found on the infamous Lunatic Pandora. The article was from a magazine published in Timber called Occult Fan and it highlighted the crystal pillar, the lunar cry, sorceress Adel and the heroes that pretty much saved the world; and who was among them? None other than Irvine Kinneas. That alone made her chuckle. Everyone’s favorite ladies man was a hero, who’d of thought? He wasn’t that bad though and Amber thought he was kinda cute in a weird way and didn’t mind being around him; but she didn’t speak of this to Morrigan out of fear that she might get picked on by her best friend. A light smile crossed crimson coated lips as unusual hues spotted the neon lights over the front door of Club Vertigo; she was there, finally, and had a couple hours to kill before Morrigan took them all back to the Glenika. "Well hello neon lights and liquid warmth..." She said low as the door was slowly pushed open, the stagnant smell of beer and cigarette smoke filling her lungs as she entered the bar. “Ugh! Anyone got some air freshener?” She grumbled, heading towards their usual corner booth. Red and green hues scanned the room as she walked, but Morrigan was nowhere to be found. “Huh, Bosco must have her in the VIP room again.” This didn’t surprise Amber one bit. She just shook her head and went on, finally stopping to look down on what seemed to be a sleeping Irvine. “Eh hem… Hey cowboy, this seat taken?” A light smile crossed lips as she twirled a few honey colored tresses between her fingers. Irvine had finally gotten that nap he was so desperately seeking… Until he heard the cutest voice in the world. “I think I’m in love…” Was said low as hazel hues shot open and that cowboy hat pushed a top his head; but to his disappointment, it was just Amber. “Ohhhhh heh heh, hey Amber, you’re a little late tonight eh?” He said with a smug slowly sitting up, patting the leather bench. “Na’aw, I was saving it just for a pretty lady like you.” A wink was given as he finished off his second beer of the night and began to fumble around for his smokes. A light giggle was heard as she pulled off her laptop bag and sat it neatly on the table before taking the seat next to a warm Irvine. “I’m so damn cold…” She murmured before smiling to him once more. “Well, I had a lot of paperwork to finish and a new shipment of pink iridescent bikinis arrived today so I had to put them on the shelves.” A nod was given to that as she removed her laptop from its protective casing, opened it and began typing. “That and I got distracted.” Head tilted to one side as she continued reading about the crystal pillar and its effects on monsters and such. A dark brow slowly rose as he lit a smoke and then slowly slid his arm around Amber; and this time both brows rose. “Hot damn girl, you are cold! A regular blonde icicle.” He pulled her closer, but the biting chill she was emitting kinda made him cold as well. A puff was taken off the smoke as he thought for a moment. Amber had been a strange one since the beginning from her unusual eyes, to her cold chills and even more so, the fact him and Morrigan had found her washed up on an abandoned beach in Galbadia half dead and oblivious to where she was and where she had came from. All the poor girl knew was her name and age. He kinda felt sorry for her and was pretty much willing to help the girl in any way he could… But that was just Irvine being Irvine. “So, whatcha doin’ there chicky?” He asked, slightly burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. “And ya know you should model some of Morrigan’s merchandise for me sometime…” A sly smirk crossed lips as he skimmed over the article about Lunatic Pandora she was reading. “No shit!” Was said as she leaned closer to him, trying to absorb some of his heat. “Well, I’ve been reading up about Lunatic Pandora and more importantly the crystal pillar. In an article it said you were one of the heroes that saved the world from time compression, I’m impressed.” A light smile crept across her lips as she felt him nuzzling her neck. “But yeah, the crystal pillar… They say it has effects on monsters that inhabit the moon and I was thinking.” A light pause was given as she let her head rest against his. “Maybe you and Morrigan could take me there? I want to see if it holds any clues as to my identity and what I am…” A light sigh passed her lips. “Because everyone knows I’m not like you guys at all and it scares me not knowing you know?” A light nod was given to that. “And if you help me, I might just model some of the new bikinis for you…” That smile tightened into a smirk as she looked to him. He listened to all she had to say and shook his head "Amber, you know I love ya to death and would do everything I could to help you but the crystal pillar and Lunatic Pandora… That’s some serious stuff ya know?" He paused for a moment as hues fell shut. “After we defeated Ultimecia, Doc Odine sealed Lunatic Pandora over Tear’s Point in Esthar to prevent future disasters like the lunar cry. So if I were to take you there, we’d have to break the seal to get in and who knows what kind of havoc tha’d cause.” He held her tighter and shook his head. “And ya know I could never be a part of it…” A light sigh was given as a frown crossed her lips. “But Irvine, what if the crystal pillar is the link to my very existence? In my eyes, you’d be a hero all over again… I mean we have to try, I just can’t keep roaming the world endlessly not knowing.” Slim fingers danced across the keyboard for a moment as she brought up a map of Esthar. “And besides, if you won’t help me I’ll just go myself… How about that huh?” That smirk tightened as she tried to pull away from his grip. Upon feeling her pull away, he just held her tighter shaking his head. “Whoa there missy, you ain’t goin’ anywhere by yourself, especially to somewhere as dangerous as Lunatic Pandora.” A light sigh was given as he nuzzled her neck a little harder. “Fine, I’ll take you to have a look but we’re not going in and you’ll have to ask Morrigan first.” A heavy sigh rolled off his chest and he knew that it just wouldn’t be sight seeing. They’d be breaking the seal and going inside the crystal pillar whether he liked it or not; but it beat having Amber going off by herself and getting hurt… Or worse. “You drive a hard bargain lil lady and I’m gonna make sure you uphold your end of the deal.” A smirk then crossed his lips as he spotted Morrigan headed their way… “Quittin’ timmmmme…” He said in a rather loud fashion now interested in what Morrigan had to say about their planned vacation. ---- A smirk tightened across peachy lips as she spotted Irvine and Amber at their usual booth, cuddling and talking. “I knew it…” She said low, approaching the table; and she was about to start laughing when she heard the words “You’ll have to ask Morrigan first.” Blonde brows knitted together as she just shook her head and now wondered just what they were up to. “Yeah, it’s quittin’ time and ask Morrigan what?” Apron was neatly tucked into her backpack as she took a seat across from the two, now staring at the back of Amber’s laptop. “Enlighten me…” She said with a smug, digging around in one of the pouches for her mini sub keycard. And to think, she was ready for a long bath and a soft pillow but nooooo… Hues just rolled at the thought as she yawned. Head tilted to one side as she watched Morrigan sit and begin to plunder through her backpack. “Well, Irvine said he’d take me to where Lunatic Pandora is sealed because I think the crystal pillar hold some clues as to what I am…” A light pause was given as she closed the lid on her laptop and slid it back into its case. “But he said I’d have to ask you about it first. So what do ya say? We hop a train to Esthar for the weekend? Ya know Morrigan; a vacation would do ya some good.” A smile followed as hues widened in hopes that she would say yes… And if she said no, her and Irvine would just go anyway. She stopped digging through her backpack long enough to look at Amber and then go back to her search. “Amber, as much as I’d like to go, honey I can’t because I have to work and weekends here are busy as hell; plus who is gonna run the boutique? Weekends are also busy there too.” A sigh passed peach colored lips as she just shook her head. “I wish you would have brought this up sooner so I could have found some replacements but its Friday night and there’s no way in hell…” But she was cut off by Amber before she could finish. “I’ve already taken care of that!” Was said in a playful fashion. “Chloe said she’d be more than happy to take care of the boutique this weekend and I talked to Bosco about 4 hours ago… He said you could have the weekend off if I found a replacement.” A heavy sigh was given as she slowed down for a moment. “So I bribed Mag with a couple boxes of chocolate covered Alexandrian kupo nuts; she even agreed to give you weekend tips and pay.” A sage nod was given to that as she leaned back against a dumbfounded Irvine. Morrigan’s eyes widened as she looked to Irvine and then back to Amber. “Wow, you’ve been busy!” She said shaking her head. “Alright, alright we’ll go.” A light sigh was given as she pulled the sub keys from her backpack. “You got Mag to take my place? I guess I can give you kudos to that because I can’t get that lazy moogle to do anything anymore.” A nod was given to that as she began to count her tips, making sure everything was there as it should be. “So we head out in the morning correct? That gives us time to get everything together and so on.” Was said as she shoved all the Gil back into its envelope and stashed it back in her bag. A nod was given in response as she finally pulled away from Irvine and slowly stood. “Yeah, train leaves at 7:30am, already have the tickets taken care of.” A light smile was given as she looked to Irvine then Morrigan. “I knew you two would help me… This is gonna be great!” She said as her jacket was pulled tight around slim frame. “Whew, still kinda cold… Anyhow it’s getting late, we should get going.” Was said as she reached down to retrieve her laptop bag as she silently turned and headed for the door. “Meet you guys at the dock!” And that was all Amber had to say as she stepped out into the humid night, heading for where the sub was docked./font> When Amber pulled away, he didn’t protest, he just let go and slowly sat up. “Na’aw…” A frown slowly crossed his lips as he watched her leave. He almost couldn’t believe the events played out before him; but then again he could. And he thought he was a smooth talker, pffff… Amber had him beat by a mile. Not only did she convince him to take her to Lunatic Pandora, but she also got Morrigan to come along and Mag the lazy moogle to get off her pompom and do something. “So Morrigan, what’s your take on all this? Do you think the crystal pillar has something to do with Amber?” Head tilted to one side as he lit a cigarette before standing. A groan was heard as he stretched for a moment before straightening his cowboy hat. Morrigan just shook her head and stood as well, throwing her backpack over one shoulder. “I seriously doubt it cowboy, unless she’s a monster in disguise.” A light shrug was given as she turned for the door. “But the again, I could be wrong. The girl is something else and I’m glad she’s on our side ya know?” A nod was given to that as she tossed her keys up in the air, catching them as they fell. “But we gotta help her out because it must be tough not knowing what you are and what powers you possess; kinda reminds me of Sephiroth but then again, when he found out about Jenova and such he went insane.” A shrug was given as she pushed the door open as stepped out into the cool sea breeze. The thought of Amber carrying Jenova cells did cross her mind in the beginning, but she proved that to be sheer assumption. Amber was just different and no a lot of people accepted that. “But she has us and we’re not gonna let her go down that easily.” A smile crossed peachy lips as she continued down the boardwalk towards where her sub was docked. “Hey, it’s possible ya know…” He said, remembering the stories of the fake President Deling and Gerogero, but he didn’t think Amber was a monster… Just a confused girl that’s all. So, Irvine just followed Morrigan, puffing on his smoke as he listened to her scientific babble and many explanations. “Thanks for the history lesson…” He mumbled, shaking his head. Yeah, so Irvine didn’t know much about that Sephiroth character either; just what Morrigan mentioned about him. Jenova, centra, azure, ancients in general… It was all confusing and he just didn’t play that game. “Yeah, I agree with you on that Morrigan… We’re not gonna let anything bad like that happen to her.” A light nod was given to that as he returned her smile. Ancients have the planet, high summoners have their guardians, sorceresses have knights and Amber has two cool cats. He chuckled at the thought and continued on, not as uneasy about this trip as he was when it first come about – in fact, it might be kinda fun to let them both in on some of his past. He was always the loner and kinda liked it that way, but then again there was just times when he wanted people around and wanted to share things… And for once in a very long time, he had just that.